


Interruption

by atticrissfinch



Series: You Can’t Keep Your Hands Off Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only wanted a quiet date in Quinn's dorm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Saturday night, they decided to just have a nice, sit in dinner. Quinn calls out for Chinese, and they wait for it down in the lobby together. They bring it back up to Quinn’s room and lay it all out on her bed.

As Blaine settles down on the mattress, Quinn perks up with an abrupt recollection, rushing to one of her drawers, and pulling out a large candle. She swings it around dramatically for Blaine to see. His eyes widen with an impressed “Oooh!”

“Now it’s a real date.” She says. She strikes a match and lights it, padding over to her bedside table to set it down.

The candle doesn’t really do much, considering it’s too dark to actually turn out the lights, and the flame doesn’t give off enough light to eat by. However, it creates the mood for them anyway. It’s the thought that counts, after all.

Quinn crawls up on the bed and situates herself across from her boyfriend. They dig into the food, eating and laughing together about stupid things.

“Q, I’m not joking. It was an extra large jumbo pack of trojans.”

Quinn’s face lights up with an incredulous laugh. “You’re fucking kidding!”

“I’m so not!” Blaine counters, but with an equally jovial expression. “Seriously, I’ve seen his dick before; I live with the guy for god’s sake. He is not an extra large, so I don’t know what the hell they’re doing in his drawer.”

Quinn throws her head back in amusement. “Okay, okay, tell me about what happened with that girl in your Chemistry class that one time.”

Blaine ponders for a moment, scanning his brain for the memory. Suddenly it comes back to him, his eyes light up with mirth, and his hands beat against his thighs with delight. “Oh my god, Q! It was hilarious! I totally forgot about this! So…”

The banter is easy as always, and the ambiance is a silly kind of romantic. It’s just how they like it.

When there’s a bit of a lull, Quinn dips around her takeout container to trap a piece of sweet and sour chicken with her chopsticks, and pops it in her mouth.

Blaine laughs briefly.

“What?” Quinn smiles back.

“Nothing,” Blaine chuckles. “You just got a little something…” he points to the corner of her mouth, where a bit of the sauce had landed. He wastes no time in leaning forward across the expanse of food, and licking off the substance.

Quinn giggles so cutely that Blaine just has to kiss her. Their lips meld together, a mixture of the sweetness from Quinn’s chicken, and a tad bitter from Blaine’s chow mein.

They allow their tongues to explore, chasing the tastes in each other’s mouths. Quinn pulls away slightly to whisper against Blaine’s lips. “If you wanted some of my chicken, all you had to do was ask.”

Blaine snickers. “That may be so, but this is much more fun.” They both dive back into the kiss, grinning against each other’s mouths.

Blaine comes up for air, nuzzling Quinn’s nose with his own, not seeming to be able to wipe the smile off his face.

“I love you so much, Quinn.” He can’t help but say.

“Right back at you, Blaine.”

They’ve just reconnected for another sensuous kiss when the door bangs open.

Liz wrestles a guy through the doorway in a fierce liplock, kicking the door shut behind her and shoving him up against it, the breeze from the door causing the candle to blow out. The pair is clearly completely oblivious to Blaine and Quinn on the bed.

“Liz!” Quinn shouts, getting her attention.

Liz rips herself away from the guy, to stare at them. “Hey, I need the room.” Liz says, unnecessarily.

Quinn’s arms flail about wildly. “Liz, we’re on a date! Like…right now!” She argues.

Liz rolls her eyes, shoving her prey towards her bed and pushing him down onto it, where he lays, dazed and a bit confused at what’s happening.

“I supplied you horny toads with condoms for your oh-so-beautiful reunion. You fucking owe me, Fabray.” She counters, fixing a hand on her hip firmly.

“She’s right, Q.” Blaine pipes up. “She made some truly astounding orgasms possible. It’s the least we can do for her.”

Quinn groans, but starts closing up the food anyway. Blaine smiles, pulling her into a sound kiss. “Good girl, Q.”

They hear a victorious “Yes!” come from Liz, as she leaps onto her stranger and begins eating his face with her lips, grinding down on him obscenely with no preamble. The guy doesn’t look (or sound) as if he disapproves.

Quinn sighs, but continues to pack up the food with help from Blaine. “You have exactly two hours, Liz.”

Liz doesn’t even bother to halt her activities. She just waves her hand vaguely to show that she heard, then uses the same hand to dive down and start work on the guy’s jeans.

Blaine and Quinn bag up the takeout boxes, with a grotesque background music of lip-smacking and moans from the other bed. They try desperately not to look over to see exactly what Liz and the stranger are doing, Blaine continually throwing ridiculously disgusted silly faces at Quinn to fight the displeasure written on her face. It works, somewhat, as she has a difficult time not cracking a smile when Blaine is around.

Quinn pulls on her shoes as Blaine snatches up his keys from Quinn’s dresser. He throws an arm around her shoulder on the way out the door. “Don’t worry, Q,” Blaine murmurs filthily in her ear. “I’ll make it up to you in my car.”

Quinn smiles. “Deal.”


End file.
